Gruffi Gummi
Gruffi Gummi is one of the main characters in the Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. He is the leader of Gummi Glen who follows the moral code known as the "The Gummi Way". He is voiced by the late Bill Scout during the first season, and by Corey Burton for the rest of the series. Background Gruffi is an old-fashioned bear who prefers to do things "the Gummi way" and the de facto leader of Gummi Glen. He can be overly strict, serious, and irritable, but he is respected for his common sense and is considered a voice of stability. He is a skilled craftsman, and is usually the one to repair Gummi technology and build traps to deal with Ogres and humans. As a craftsman, he tends to be a perfectionist, which can be his undoing at times. He was initially distrustful of Cavin, the first human he made contact with, but Gruffi would later admit that he secretly liked the boy. Role in the series At the beginning of the show, Gruffi is part of a small caretaker colony who live at the ancestral home of the Gummi Bears, Gummi Glen. Though the colony once was fairly large, it has since dwindled, along with the Gummi's knowledge of their past. After an encounter with a boy named Cavin, Gruffi's fellow gummi, Zummi gains a Gummi Medallion. The medallion not only allows Zummi to open "The Great Book of Gummi," which contains all the knowledge of the Gummi Bears, but allows Zummi to perform magic. Gaining the knowledge they had lost, Gruffi takes up the role of protecting the nearby kingdom of Dunwyn while repairing the long dormant Gummi technology. Early on, Gruffi was shown to clash with Grammi. The two were forced to work together when all the other Gummis were turned to statues; Grammi and Gruffi would have to repair a broken tablet that contained the counterspell. Later on, Gruffi would get in trouble with his headstrong tactics, becoming the victim of a Slumber Sprite which put him to sleep. Grammi would have to take Cubbi on a journey to find the sprite, and found herself having to convince Cubbi to take a more cautious approach as opposed to Gruffi's more forward methods. Gruffi would be one of two Gummis to discover Gusto (the other being Tummi), a lone Gummi who had been on a deserted island for years. Gruffi would help rescue Gusto but often found himself clashing with Gusto, due to the younger Gummi's outside the box thinking. At one point, Gruffi would accidentally destroy the Great Book of Gummi, forcing him to travel to the abandoned city of Ursalia to replace it. He would meet Sir Thornberry, an older and somewhat eccentric Gummi Knight. Gruffi would only find a bookmark and return home saddened, but was shocked to see the bookmark magically restore their Great Book. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Good Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warriors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Strong-Willed Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Category:Knights Category:Patriots Category:Fighter Category:Pacifists Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Parents Category:Sympathetic Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Elementals Category:Provoker Category:Sensational Six Heroes